Thunk
by Tie4
Summary: This story starts off with everyone’s favorite wizard Howl banging his head on Sophie’s door. Why? Read and find out! It’s full of cuteness, drama and fluff. Enjoy! HXS


**A/N: Hey! This is my first HMC fic and I hope you enjoy it. Before you begin there are a few things I need to point out. First: When ever you see a _Thunk_ that is a sound effect, not a thought or spoken word. Secondly if you are confused about who-is-saying-what in the _Thunk_ area I have a guide at the end of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...however Howl is on my Christmas list...**

* * *

**_Thunk_** _

* * *

_

"Sophie..."

_**Thunk**_

"Howl, go away."

_**Thunk**_

"Sophie please, I said I was sorry..."

_**Thunk**_

"Oh like a simple SORRY is going to change anything!"

_**Thunk**_

"Darling, you're over reacting..."

_**Thunk**_

"No I'm not, and will you PLEASE stop banging your head against my door, its getting annoying!"

_**Thunk**_

"Ag! Howl!

_**Thunk**_

"Stop!!"

_**Thunk**_

"Not until you open this door Sophie."

_**Thunk**_

"You're going to get a big fat bruise on your forehead...then your face is going to look ugly and you're going to hate yourself!"

_**Thunk**_

"It's a price I'm willing to make."

_**Thunk**_

"Howl, you're being an idiot."

_**Thunk**_

"Howl..."

_**Thunk**_

"HOWL!!!"

_**Thunk**_

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She stormed over to her bedroom door and unlocked it, then threw it open. Standing there, towering over her small frame was the great wizard Howl, with a nice black and blue spot starting to form under his dark bangs. She almost felt sorry for him...almost.

"Go away Howl, I don't want to talk to you."

"But I want to talk to _you_." He said, his voice smooth and silky...it sounded so nice...but she had to hate it right now...

"Well I don't care!" She yelled, on the verge of tears. "Just leave me alone ok?" She was about to slam the door in his face, but he caught it and forced himself into the room, locking it behind him. She gasped and his quick maneuvering, then frowned and stalked off to her bed. She sat down and did her best to ignore the fact that he was there. She couldn't look at him. She had to keep in control of the situation...of herself...

"Sophie..." He cooed, crawling behind her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She fought him, and she made a note that he let her win... There was a long pause, and then she heard him sigh.

"Come now...let me at least explain myself..."

"Fine, lets hear it." She said, busying herself with her hair by undoing the braid, then redoing it and repeating.

There was a moment of silence, and then he changed his position on the bed. She didn't know exactly where he had gone, but she figured he was laying stomach down and next to her. (This was judged by where his voice was coming from)

"It was just the neighbor, darling. She was just dropping off the money she owed me from the potion I gave her last week-"

"Oh, so her being all up on you was just her 'exchanging' money, hm?" She growled, glaring at the floor. Her hand movements were rapid now and tears were starting to escape her eyes.

"Sophie, she was not _ALL_ over me..."

"She was too!" She yelled, glaring at him. "She was almost in your lap when I walked in; I believe this qualifies as _ALL OVER_! I mean, I know I'm not THAT pretty, but I didn't know your were that desperate-"

Before she could finish her sentence she found herself pinned down to the bed, Howls blue eyes boring into hers. She gasped at his quick movement and shut up quickly.

"How dare you." He said with a growl, his grip on her arms tightening. She winced and wished she could just disappear from his gaze...

"How dare you EVER accuse me of loving or even fantasizing about another woman? Sophie, I know you don't seem to understand that the only woman on this entire God-forsaken earth I would EVER want to be with is you, but please at least to attempt to accept it! The girl was _All Over_ me because she was attempting to seduce me. I was just about to bat her off when you walked in. Dear lord Sophie, I do have SOME self respect!"

Tears flowed freely now from her eyes as she suppressed sobs. He watched her for a few moments, then let her and sat next to her, his eyes closed. They were silent for a long time. Finally Howl gave a deep sigh and picked her up into a large hug. It was at this point in which she melted into his arms and cried, clinging onto him for dear life. He smiled and cooed softly into her ear until she had calmed down.

"My dear Sophie...what ever am I going to do with you?" He whispered. She sniffled and cuddled into his warm embrace.

"Make me clean I guess..." She mumbled, earning her a deep throated chuckle from him. There was another moment of silence. Then she sat up and rubbed her red eyes, smiling at him. However her smile faded when her eyes rested on his large bruise.

"Oh Howl, look at what you did..." She fingered it gently, making him wince. Apologetically she kissed the bruise, and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You really shouldn't have you know...It won't go away for weeks..."

"A small price to pay for your love darling." He said and then gave her a deeper, longer kiss. She smiled and closed her eyes...

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

Markl looked up at the stairs again, eyeing them warily. 

"Markl eat your food." Calicfer growled, trying to get the kid away from the stairs. The younger had been standing there, staring for over ten minuets and it was starting to bug the crap out of him...if fires could have crap that is...

Markl frowned at the shooting star. "You think their ok with each other yet?"

Calcifer rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? I'm sure they kissed and made up hours ago."

The young apprentice shook his head. "I don't know...I've never seen Sophie so mad before..." Calcifer gave Markl a look, making the other frown. "What?"

"This is Howl we are talking about." The fire demon reminded him. Markl thought about this for a moment, and then nodded, going back to his food.

"Yeah, your right. They kissed and made up hours ago."

And that was the end of that conversation.

**

* * *

**_**Thunk**_** guide.**

**H equals Howl and S equals Sohpie**

**1.H**

**2.S**

**3.H**

**4.S**

**5.H**

**6.S**

**7.S**

**8.S**

**9.H**

**10.S**

**11.H**

**12.S**

**13.S**

**14.S**

* * *

**A/N: Well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, but please don't over do it. Thanks again and have a great day!**


End file.
